THE ILJINS
by twinkybuns
Summary: THE ILJINS, merupakan geng iljin paling terkenal di Seoul karena kesadisannya. Tapi kesadisan tersebut dipertanyakan setelah kedatangan lelaki cantik berhati malaikat menyadarkan perbuatan jahat dari leader THE ILJINS. CHANBAEK / Chanyeol x Baekhyun.YAOI. Warning : Violence, Swearing, Bullying issue, RT-M
1. Chapter 1

EXO

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

 **Warning : Violence, Swearing, Bullying issue, RT-M**

THE ILJINS merupakan geng iljin yang memiliki anggota dari tiga sekolah besar di Seoul, yang didirikan oleh Park Soo Yoon yang di tembak mati karena ketahuan sebagai dalang pengedar narkoba di Seoul International High School.

THE ILJINS adalah salah satu geng yang sangat ditakutkan di Seoul, karena anggota kelompok mereka yang cukup besar dan berpengalaman dalam berkelahi.

Mereka menindas siswa yang lemah, mereka dengan sengaja memalak siswa yang miskin dan yang dapat masuk sekolah lewat beasiswa, mereka mendiskriminasi siswa yang jelek dan bodoh.

Dan tentu saja tidak ada yang berani dan selalu tunduk terhadap aturan mereka. Karena terakhir kali ada yang membantah mereka, siswa tersebut berakhir dengan tekanan dari seluruh anggota iljin, dan memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.

Tidak sembarang orang yang dapat masuk sebagai anggota THE ILJINS, karena kalau tidak cantik - tampan, kaya dan kuat… jangan berharap besar.

Dan sekarang pemimpin baru dari THE ILJINS adalah Park Chanyeol. Siswa kelas 12 yang terkenal dengan tempramental yang tinggi, sesuka hati ingin menghajar orang, dan adik dari Park Soo Yoon.

Jika di deskripsikan, Chanyeol lebih mirip seperti model majalah terkenal dibanding sebagai siswa nakal dengan posturnya yang pas dan tinggi, wajah bak aktor, dua tattoo indah yang menghiasi tubuhnya di bagian belakang leher dan tangan kiri, piercing dimasing-masing telinganya, rambut berwarna hitam dengan gaya spike. Aura ditubuhnya sangat gelap seakan-akan mengintimidasimu dan siap menghajar siapa saja yang mengusiknya.

Sesungguhnya banyak sekali orang yang tertarik dengan lelaki satu ini, namun lebih daripada malu untuk menyatakan perasaan mereka, rasa takut jauh lebih dominan.

Karena mereka tidak siap nyawa atau mental mereka menjadi taruhannya.

"Bangsat kau, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sehingga dengan beraninya kau menjatuhkan minumanku? Dasar anak sialan" Ucap Chanyeol yang lebih terdengar seperti mendesis menahan amarah saat melihat minumanya telah berserakan dilantai kantin sekolah.

"M-m-maaf, Chanyeol-ssi…aku sungguh tidak sengaja…kumohon maafkan aku.." Ucap si malang, siswa yang tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Chanyeol yang mengakibatkan minuman Chanyeol terlepas dari pegangan tangannya.

Lelaki yang menjatuhkan minuman Chanyeol tersebut berbadan gemuk dengan tubuh pendek, wajah penuh jerawat, menggunakan kacamata gaya lama dan berbau badan. Dan sekarang ia tengah menunduk tidak berani menatap lawan biacaranya.

"Heh babi ini sekarang sudah hebat ya, kalau mau bicara tatap mata lawanmu, Sialan!" Teriakan Chanyeol membuat suasana yang tadi ribut menjadi tegang dan sunyi.

Chanyeol mencengkram kuat dagu lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, yang membuat nya meringis tertahan.

"Hahaha, sudahlah, Chanyeol. Lepaskan dulu babi kita ini, biarkan dia keluar kandang dulu…jangan ditahan terus nanti cepat mati." Gelak tawa dari teman-teman Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Mana bisa aku dengan mudah membiarkannya terbebas dari jeratan seorang Park Chanyeol, nanti dia akan membangkang dan besar hidung lagi."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu suruh saja babi ini beli minuman mu lagi dan berjalan sambil dengan gaya kodok melompat." Ucap temannya terkikik.

"Kau dengar apa kata mereka? Cepat lakukan!" Bentak Chanyeol kepada lelaki tadi dan tanpa disuruh dua kali dia membeli minuman Chanyeol dengan berlompat seperti kodok.

Orang-orang yang berada dikantin tertawa melihat kejadian tersebut yang membuat lelaki itu menahan malu dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"I-ini minum mu..." Lelaki gendut itu memberikan minuman tadi kepada Chanyeol yang langsung merebutnya dengan kasar.

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya babi kau telah bekerja keras." Ucapnya sambil menumpahkan seluruh isi air minum tersebut ke arah wajah lelaki gendut itu.

Gelak tawa dari teman-teman Chanyeol semakin kencang dan mendominasi suasana kantin yang kembali sunyi.

Yah, orang yang berada dikantin merasa kejadian melompat seperti kodok itu lucu tapi menumpahkan minuman tadi ke muka lelaki malang tadi sudah termasuk keterlaluan!

"Jangan pernah berurusan dengan Park Chanyeol, Bangsat." Ucap Chanyeol menendang bagian perut lelaki tadi dengan keras hingga membuat nya terjatuh di lantai kantin yang basah akibat tumpahan air minum Chanyeol tadi, dan membuatnya sekarang basah kuyup.

"Hahaha, mampus kau!" Ucap teman-teman Chanyeol yang ikut-ikut memukuli dan menendang lelaki malang tersebut.

Lelaki gendut tadi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya, dia sudah habis dipermalukan di hadapan orang banyak dan dipukuli hanya karena tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman Park Chanyeol.

"Shin Dong Hee, sekarang kau jadi babu angkatku."

.

.

.

"Hahaha! Yang tadi itu lucu sekali, Chanyeol. Kau lihat tadi wajah nya seakan ingin ditelan bumi saja." Ucap salah seorang teman perempuan Chanyeol, Kim Taeyeon. Primadona sekolah, suka mencari perhatian dan menyakiti hati para lelaki.

"Duh, kalian ini kapan berubah nya. Sudah kelas tiga masih saja suka mempermainkan murid lemah, lebih baik fokus belajar saja lagi." Timpal teman nya yang lain, Seo Ju Hyun.

"Apa sih, Seohyun! Jangan diungkit-ungkit lah kalau kita ini sudah tua, lagi pula karena waktu kita tinggal sebentar lagi disini sebaiknya kita membuat kenangan yang indah dulu disini~ benar tidak?" Ucap Tiffany Hwang, murid kaya pindahan Amerika. Sangat centil dengan lelaki tampan.

"Ya, indah untukmu neraka bagi mereka." Balas Seohyun balik sambil menghela nafas.

"Seohyun, kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini? Jangan-jangan kau suka anak babi tadi, ya?" Ucap Oh Sehun, lelaki blak-blakan yang suka tidur dan membolos di kelas. Wajah bak pangeran.

"Wah, kau berubah Seohyun…kupikir kau tidak akan mengkhianati THE ILJINS." Kini Kim Jongdae, teman sepermainan dengan Sehun ikut menggoda Seohyun yang sekarang muka nya telah memerah menahan amarah.

"Hahaha, sialan. Muka mu merah sekali." Tawa Taeyeon memenuhi ruangan.

Sekarang mereka berada di markas rahasia khusus untuk anggota THE ILJINS, namun bukan orang sembarang yang bisa masuk. Hanya anggota khusus saja yang dapat mengakses tempat yang berada di belakang kantin sekolah dengan fasilitas yang terbilang cukup serba ada.

"Kudengar Hwangsan mengajak tawuran, lagi." Ucap Jongdae.

"Sekolah jelek begitu tidak usah diladeni, nanti besar kepala. Sekolah dan murid-murid sialan nya hanya mau numpang tenar." Ucap Sehun berludah yang membuat Tiffany dan Seohyun meringis jijik.

Semua akhirnya menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sedaritadi merupakan topik awal mereka hanya terdiam, yang tanda nya ia tidak telalu berminat karena Hwangsan adalah sekolah yang selalu mencari masalah dengan THE ILJINS dengan kedok tidak menyukai gaya sok kuasa dari anggota THE ILJINS.

"Mereka itu tidak punya malu ya setelah kalah tawuran dua kali berturut-turut, apa perlu ku perkosa satu sekolah itu?" Ucapnya acuh.

Chanyeol benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa sekolah lain selalu ikut campur urusan THE ILJINS dan selalu mempunyai cara untuk menjatuhkan THE ILJINS atau pun dirinya.

Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan pikirannya dengan sebatang _cigarette_ di tangannya.

"Kalian ribut sekali, sih. Tidak lihat si boss sedang pusing kepala?" Ucap Xi Luhan, lelaki keturunan China dengan wajah cantik yang membuatnya digilai para siswa dan siswi di sekolah. _Flower Boy_.

"Ah, ya. Sebentar lagi kan penerimaan murid baru. Aku baru ingat, adik laki-laki ku mau masuk kesini. Adikku yang sering kuceritakan yang sekarang menetap di Boston." Tiba-tiba Taeyeon berucap tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Luhan.

"Ya, kau sering menceritakannya tapi tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah adikmu. Kurasa adikmu jelek dank kau malu menunjukkannya." Ucap Sehun acuh yang sekarang sedang menyalakan _lighter_ untuk _cigarette_ nya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Taeyeon. Kau selalu menceritakannya dan itu membuatku muak mendengarkannya. Aku sudah tidak peduli." Tambah Tiffany yang sedang mengecat kuku nya dengan warna _shocking pink._

Sementara yang lain hanya menguap bahkan Jongdae memasangkan _handsfree_ di telinga nya.

"Kalian…adikku itu sangat cantik! Bisa dibilang aku dan dia itu sangat mirip. Dan kau, Xi Luhan, akan memiliki saingan disini." Ucap Taeyeon tidak terima sambil mencopotkan _handsfree_ dari telinga Jongdae.

"Baguslah, kau pikir aku ini seorang _idol_ ya. Aku tidak haus perhatian sepertimu." Balas Luhan.

"Heh, Taeyeon. Kalau dia mirip denganmu, berarti dia _slut_ juga yah?" Ucap Chanyeol yang sedaritadi diam, Ternyata dia mendengarkan teman-temannya berbicara.

"Lucu sekali. Sayangnya, sifat kami tidak ada sama-samanya. Asal kalian tahu, dia itu di Boston supaya tidak dekat denganku sehingga tidak tertular virus keren ku."

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Adik mu itu cupu." Balas Sehun yang sedaritadi terdengar sangat membenci adik Taeyeon.

"Terserah. Pokoknya kalian lihat saja dia sendiri. Namanya Kim Baekhyun."

.

.

.

"Yang sabar, Dong Hee. Kau tahan saja sama mereka, aku juga pernah menjadi babu mereka, kok. Kau hanya perlu menuruti kemauan mereka, kau harus diterima dipukuli dan jangan pernah melawan." Ucap teman Dong Hee, Do Gu Ra yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kaus Kaki Bau karena bau badannya yang busuk seperti kaus kaki yang berkeringat setelah dipakai seharian.

"Ya..terima kasih, Gu Ra. Hanya kau yang kumiliku, kalau aku sudah tidak ada tolong jaga ibu dan kakakku, yah."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan! Tidak perlu se-depresi itu, kau hanya perlu bertahan selama seminggu kalau kau tidak mengacaukan sesuatu. Sudah, ayo masuk. Nanti kau di cari oleh mereka."

Mungkin memang hanya Gu Ra yang dimiliki nya. Tapi, Gu Ra tidak pernah tahu kalau Dong Hee mempunyai _depression issue_ dan _anxiety_ yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

"Babi!"

Saat mendengar kata itu, Dong Hee langsung berlari menuju kearah suara tersebut. Yang ternyata berasal dari belakang kantin.

"Cepat larinya, Babi!" Itu suara Sehun.

Dong Hee mempercepat larinya,

"Kurusin badan. Lusa sudah harus turun 2kg." Ucap suara bass itu dingin, milik Park Chanyeol.

"T-tapi.." Ucap nya ragu sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Mulai lagi kau hah! Mana _Winston_ dan _Came_ l nya?" Balas Chanyeol cepat sambil menadah tangannya.

"Kalau aku _Marlboro Reds_ dua pack." Tambah Sehun.

"Ish, kalian ini sempat-sempatnya mau merokok saat mau lonceng masuk sekolah." Ucap Taeyeon, satu-satunya perempuan disitu.

"Maaf, aku hanya mendapatkan ini...karena aku sudah ketahuan membeli nya menggunakan seragam sekolah. Aku sudah memohon tapi hanya diizinkan membeli dua saja." Ucap Dong Hee sambil menunjukkan dua bungkus rokok dengan merk _Winston_ dan _Marlboro Milds._

"Kau ini sengaja memancing emosi kami ya? Kemarin itu belum cukup? Baru hari pertama menjadi babu saja tidak becus, bagaimana kalau kau akan kami siksa dalam beberapa bulan kedepan?" Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Chanyeol mengeluarkan smirk mengerikan nya sengaja mengintimidasi Dong Hee.

"M-maaf..Sehun-ssi, _Marlboro Reds_ terlalu berat untuk dikonsumsi jadi tidak diperbolehkan.."

"Berani sekali kau mengatur ku, memangnya aku peduli?" Ucap Sehun sambil menarik kerah baju searagam lusuh Dong Hee dengan kuat yang membuatnya meringis tertahan.

"Heh bodoh, kalau hanya bisa pilih satu kenapa kau tidak ambil _Camel_ saja?!" Ucap Chanyeol murka.

"Uang ku tidak cukup…"

Nyata nya Dong Hee sama sekali tidak memiliki uang dan hanya sempat meminjam dari Gu Ra.

"Sudahlah, masih untung dibelikan. Kalau kalian yang beli sendiri bisa saja ketahuan guru" Ucap Taeyeon menengahi karena sudah jenuh mendengar perdebatan tidak penting menurutnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, _mood_ -ku sudah hancur di pagi hari karena kebodohan si babi ini. "

Chanyeol pun dengan tiba-tiba memukul wajah Dong Hee yang menyebabkan lebam biru diwajahnya, Sehun pun mulai meninju secara berkali-kali perut Dong Hee hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Mereka terus mengahajar Dong Hee yang hanya bisa berdoa agar ia dapat bertahan

Taeyeon sesungguhnya cukup kaget melihat kejadian itu tapi hanya terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Dong Hee yang pasrah.

"Ada apa ini…"

Semua menoleh pada suara asing tersebut, takut bahwa itu adalah suara siswa anggota OSIS atau guru.

"Kakak…?" Ucap suara asing tadi saat melihat wajah yang terlihat sangat familiar olehnya dengan wajah kagetnya

"B-Baekhyun?!"

Muka Taeyeon pucat pasi.

Bersambung

Hello, ini aku KikSica yg author nya udah lama ga update terakhir kali mungkin 2014 kemaren. Karena aku orang yg labil dan selama itu aku lagi tergila2 dengan iKon dan Big Bang tapi sekarang aku udah rada khilaf kalau ternyata aku masih suka sama Baekhyun.

Aku sengaja nih buat cerita begini supaya ada moralnya^^

Oh ya mau jelasin dikit disini

Klo Shin Dong Hee itu sebenarnya nama member SuJu si Shindong tapi ganti aja jadi Dong Hee biar kalian ga kebayang si Shindong yg badannya besar begitu tapi di bully.

Dan kisah Dong Hee ini aku fokuskan dulu sebagai awal cerita gimana sadisnya THE ILJINS.

Terus juga karakter yg keluar itu cuma baru CY, SH, JD, LH terus cewenya TTS.

nanti bakal makin banyak kok yg keluar dan disini tuh mereka semua rata2 bi alias suka semua jenis karena mereka itu emang orang2 yang diceritakan serampangan dan ga punya aturan jadi ga peduli de kalo hub kaya gitu sebenarnya dilarang.

TY dan BK itu saudaraan, karena menurut aku muka mereka 85% mirip gitu

si CY bakal gimana yah sm BK, yg jelas si CY duluan yang bakal naksir ehehehehe


	2. not an update

Halo semuanya.

Terakhir upload, akhir tahun 2015.

Parah banget ya gue wkwk.

Maaf banget ya klo misalkan banyak yg nunggu, masih banyak yg nungguin/ penasaran sm cerita ini ga? klo iya bakal gue usahain lanjutin deh:(

Maaf banget ya para readers huhu udah menelantarkan cerita, tp aku jg merasa sayang banget klo ceritanya ga dilanjutin, jd good news pengen lanjutin yeayy

btw sebaiknya aku pindahin ke wattpad aja atau stay ffn? pls comment ya bagi kalian yg udah nungguin dan kasih saran jg sebaiknya cerita dipindahin aja atau ga

Makasihhh

btw, di follow ya akun wattpad aku : puy0ng

rencanya aku bakal bikin ff chanbaek disana, coming soon! dijamin fast update klo banyak yg ngefollow, vote sm comment deh heheh

sekali lg, makasih yg udah mau nungguin


	3. Chapter 2

_Mereka terus mengahajar Dong Hee yang hanya bisa berdoa agar ia dapat bertahan_

 _Taeyeon sesungguhnya cukup kaget melihat kejadian itu tapi hanya terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Dong Hee yang pasrah._

 _"Ada apa ini…"_

 _Semua menoleh pada suara asing tersebut, takut bahwa itu adalah suara siswa anggota OSIS atau guru._

 _"Kakak…?" Ucap suara asing tadi saat melihat wajah yang terlihat sangat familiar olehnya dengan wajah kagetnya_

 _"B-Baekhyun?!"_

 _Muka Taeyeon pucat pasi._

 **THE ILJINS**

twinkybuns

 **Sabtu, 29 Oktober 2016**

Suasana airport hari ini entah mengapa terasa sangat ramai bagi lelaki dengan perawakan mungil itu, seakan-akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik atau dengan sengaja berpasasan dengannya hanya untuk menatap wajahnya.

Hal tersebut membuat pemuda bernama Kim Baekhyun itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Setiap dia akan bertatapan dengan seseorang dia akan langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menatap lantai sepanjang jalannya.

Sempat terbesit dalam pikirannya apakah menggunakan sweater rajut berwarna caramel dan celana jeans ketat berwarna baby blue merupakan perpaduan yang aneh.

Ditambah dengan autumn boots berwarna coklat tua yang membungkus kaki rampingnya, sesungguhnya Baekhyun tampak luar biasa mempesona.

Tidak mengherankan jika sebagian orang-orang meluangkan beberapa detik untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seluruh kesempurnaan yang ada padanya.

Kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya yang dicat berwarna light golden brown yang senada dengan warna pupil matanya membuatnya terlihat sangat innocent. Jangan lupakan dengan wajahnya yang feminine dengan tulang pipi yang tidak begitu menonjol dan garis wajah yang tampak halus.

Bentuk matanya turun kebawah seakan-akan selalu menatap objeknya dengan pandangan polos. Dan tentu saja hidungnya dalam bentuk pahatan sempurna dengan ukuran yang pas. Terakhir, bibir tipis berwarna kemerahan memperlengkap semua keindahannya.

Namun, karena sifat Baekhyun yang memang bukan pencari perhatian, dia akan selalu merasa kurang percaya diri.

Dia akan bertanya-tanya apa yang salah pada dirinya dan akan merutuki dirinya sendiri hingga ia akan melupakan hal tersebut.

Kejadian tersebut selalu terjadi setiap Baekhyun berada di tempat umum, disaat-saat orang akan memperhatikannya. Disaat itulah dia akan merasa malu pada dirinya.

Hal itu juga yang membuat Baekhyun sangat senang menghabiskan waktunya berada dikamarnya seharian hanya untuk mengcover lagu-lagu ballad kesukaannya.

Tenang, Baekhyun tidak mengidap penyakit mental apapun.

Dia hanya sangat pemalu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sekarang berada di dalam sebuah taksi, dia merasa sangat bahagia hanya dengan memikirkan kembali wajah kaget sang kakak, Taeyeon.

Rencananya ia akan memberikan kejutan kepada Taeyeon dihari pertamanya sekolah. Ia sengaja menaiki taksi agar Taeyeon tidak curiga dan akan mengurung diri di rumah selama 2 hari hanya agar tidak bertatap muka dengan Taeyeon.

Benar, demi melihat ekspresi kaget dan bahagia sang kakak.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil melihat jalanan menuju rumah lamanya dari jendela mobil.

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 31 Oktober 2016**

Lagi, dan lagi.

Baekhyun kembali ditatapi.

Kali ini, para murid baru yang sama dengannya untuk mengikuti ospek pertamanya.

Berbicara tentang ospek, sekolah elit ini tidak memiliki aturan dan atribut aneh yang akan menyusahkan para muridnya. Tentunya para murid yang rata-rata berasal dari kalangan keatas tidak akan sudi untuk disuruh melakukan hal aneh-aneh apalagi yang mempermalukan diri mereka.

Baekhyun merasa ia cukup berbaur dengan teman-teman sebayanya, tidak ada yang menonjol dari dirinya dan ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat dan diperhatikan.

Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang lain, dan name tag yang tertera di dadanya.

'lucu sekali wajahnya, dia mengingatkanku pada penyanyi imut yang sangat terkenal itu, si Byun Baekhyun'

'Akan aku pastikan dia akan jadi pacarku dalam waktu sebulan ini.'

'Dikira dia mau dengan kau? Tentu saja dia akan memilih aku.;

'Teruslah kalian bermimpi, yang jelas kalian bukan levelnya. Orang sepertinya hanya akan melirik lelaki tampan dan kuat untuk jadi pendampingnya.'

Dan semakin banyak orang-orang berbisik sambil memperhatikannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan, apakah mata mereka tidak sengaja melihat dia dan membicarakannya hal yang tidak berhubungan dengannya atau memang benar mereka membicarakan dirinya.

Akhirnya ia menunduk malu.

"Hey."

Ia bisa merasakan seseorang berbicara padanya, suaranya berat tapi tidak mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Iya?" Untuk kali ini Baekhyun berterimakasih karena tidak tergagap.

Orang itu tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun.

"Aku Kim Jongin, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun untuk berjabat.

Orang ini memiliki wajah yang tampan dengan rahang yang tegas dan bentuk alisnya yang terukir indah menandakan bahwa ia seseorang yang sangat jantan. Ia memiliki badan yang cukup tinggi dan tubuh yang sangat proposional. Baekhyun dapat melihat otot bisepnya yang terbalut dalam kemeja lengan pendeknya. Dan, kepala Baekhyun bahkan tidak sampai pada telinga lelaki tersebut.

"Aku Kim Baekhyun…senang berkenalan denganmu juga." Baekhyun pun dengan malu menjabat tangan tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

Yang menurut Jongin menggemaskan.

Saat tangan mereka saling menjabat, terlihat perbedaan kulit yang cukup kontras antara kulit putih Baekhyun dan kulit eksotis Jongin. Serta bagaimana halusnya kulit Baekhyun seperti bayi berbanding terbalik dengan Kai yang memiliki permukaan tangan yang kasar.

"Jari-jarimu..lentik sekali, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang perempuan sangat mustahil dapat memiliki jari seindah ini." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus telapak tangan Baekhyun dengan jempolnya.

"A-apa, tidak kok, tidak." Baekhyun pun refleks melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan menutupi bagian pipinya karena malu.

"Lucu sekali saat malu." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun intens.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin balik, ia pun kembali bergumam

"Mm, aku sebenarnya pemalu maaf kalau tadi terlihat tidak sopan…"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan seorang yang pendiam, dia hanya malu. Apalagi saat dimana orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ia akan lebih nyaman untuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang dalam kelompok kecil. Ia akan tampak sangat berbeda saat ia telah nyaman dengan orang disekelilingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mumpung sekarang sedang istirahat bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?"

"Boleh, Jongin. Apakah tidak apa jika ku panggil Jongin saja?"

"Tentu saja, senang rasanya kau yang menurunkan honorofic duluan." Goda Jongin sambil mengerling nakal padanya.

"Sudah, Jongin..ayo ke kantin." Rengek Baekhyun.

"Alright, Princess."

.

.

.

.

"Wah, Jongin hebat ya bisa tau tempat kantinnya dimana. Tanpa bertanya, lagi."

"Itu karena aku sudah sering kesini, Baekhyun."

Baehyun mengkerutkan keningnya pertanda bingung, "Lho, bukannya Jongin juga seangkatan denganku?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Iya, tapi semenjak lulus SMP aku menghabiskan liburanku untuk bermain-main. Ke SMA ini misalnya."

"Tapi kenapa, Jongin?"

"Benar-benar ingin tahu, hm?" Ucap Jongin sambil mencolek hidung Baekhyun.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Huh, yasudah kalau begitu ayo makan dulu, aku sudah sangat lapar." Ya, Baekhyun belum makan dari tadi pagi karena sibuk menghindari Taeyeon dan menunggu nya pergi ke sekolah duluan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pun jalan duluan.

'Akhhhh!'

'Sa…sakit.'

'A-aku…minta…maaf…'

'Rasakan!'

'Akhhhhhhh!'

Jalan Baekhyun pun berhenti, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh yang berasal dari belakang kantin.

Ia memandangi sekitaran kantin yang terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada murid-murid yang curiga seperti dirinya dan tetap fokus pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

"Jongin sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet dulu, rasanya tidak enak ditahan." Dan dia pun langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Jongin.

Jongin melongo.

"Memangnya dia tahu toiletnya dimana?"

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek, tutup mulutmu! Bagaimana jika ada guru yang melihat!" Teriak Chanyeol murka saat tau Dong Hee meringis kesakitan dengan suara yang keras. Lalu ia pun kembali menendangkan perut Dong Hee sampai ia memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha, lihatlah dirimu. Sangat memprihatinkan!" Sehun pun ikut memukul dibagian tengkuk Dong Hee, "Nah, begitu! Kau harus tunduk kepada kami!" Ucap Sehun lagi saat Dong Hee menundukkan kepalanya sambil berlutut saat pukulan Sehun membuat kepalanya berkunang-kunang dan bagian tengkuknya merasakan sakit yang luat biasa.

Walaupun begitu, Dong Hee tetap tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Meringis, memekik ataupun merintih tidak akan bisa ia keluarkan dari mulutnya karena Chanyeol akan marah kembali padanya.

Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya memohon doa kepada Tuhan agar setelah ini ibunya akan tetap terjaga dan tidak bersedih saat melihat keadaan anaknya yang tidak berguna ini.

Disisi lain, Taeyeon hanya bisa mengernyit melihat kelakukan dua temannya dan tidak habis pikir betapa teganya mereka kepada seseorang hanya karena masalah sepele.

Taeyeon pun ingin bergegas kembali ke kelas dan tidak ingin ikut campur sebelum guru atau murid osis menemukannya tapi langkahnya berhenti.

Saat terlihat dari kejauhan seseorang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Hey! Hentikan, kita ketahuan!" Ucap Taeyeon kepada dua temannya yang masih sibuk dengan korban mereka.

"Biarkan saja! Paling hanya murid biasa, yang ada kalau mereka berani mengadu akan ku patahkan leher mereka!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menjambak rambut Dong Hee.

Akhirnya Taeyeon pun kembali memperhatikan mereka sambil terkikik geli saat melihat wajah pasrah Dong Hee.

"Ada apa ini…."

Deg

Suara ini

Taeyeon sangat mengenalnya.

Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang dari suara tadi dengan wajahnya yang telah pucat pasi.

Baekhyun pun sama kagetnya dengan Taeyeon, mulutnya menganga dan menatap kakak dan orang-orang yang masih menghajar Dong Hee dengan tidak percaya.

"Kakak?"

Taeyeon masih tetap diam. Seakan ketahuan oleh seorang guru bahwa ia telah mencuri uang kas kelas.

"Hey! Kalian, sudah hentikan!" Teriak Taeyeon panik setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal.

Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti, Dong Hee menghela nafas lega walaupun sekujur tubuhnya telah mati rasa akan rasa sakit yang diberikan kepadanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Ada apa lagi hah?" Ucap Sehun mengontrol deru nafasnya setelah daritadi menghajar Dong Hee, ia pun menatap kearah Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangkat alisnya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Wow." Komentar Sehun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol? Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sehun yang daritadi memperhatikan Baekhyun. Sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Taeyeon berteriak seperti melihat penampakan.

"Akan…ku adukan kepada guru dan bimbingan konseling." Ucap Baekhyun kecil sambil menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan terluka, tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya menjadi orang sebejad itu. "Ya ampun, maafkan aku dating terlambat. Yang jelas kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja, ayo kuantar kau ke UKS." Baekhyun pun membopong tubuh Dong Hee dengan kesusahan.

Sebelumnya ia juga memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Tunggu." Terdengar suara berat itu. Milik Chanyeol. Yang membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan.

"Mau kau kemanakan peliharaanku?" Ucapnya datar.

Mendengar kata 'peliharaan' Baekhyun pun kesal, ia membaringkan tubuh Dong Hee direrumputan dan kembali berjalan kearah Chanyeol lalu mendorong tubuhnya, walaupun hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh apapun terhadap Chanyeol.

"Apa kau bilang? Peliharaan? Orang yang seharusnya kau sebut binatang itu adalah dirimu dan temanmu itu yang telah memukuli seseorang secara brutal! Bahkan hewan masih memiliki hati daripada kau!"

"Kau cari mati? Ingin ku hajar sekarang juga? Kau tahu kalau sekarang ini aku sangat baik karena telah membuang-buang waktu untuk berbicara dengan tikus sepertimu?" Kepalan tangan Chanyeol pun terangkat untuk memukul wajah Baekhyun.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi Taeyeon telah memegang kuat tangan kanan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, "Kalau kau menyakitinya, kau rugi besar, Chanyeol." Ucap Taeyeon tajam.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Oh, adik pelacurmu itu ya." lalu ia pun menyeringai "Baiklah kalau begitu, welcome to the family, baby boy. Silahkan angkat kembali barangmu, jika perlu bantuan katakan saja."

"Yang kau sebut barang adalah manusia! Ia masih punya keluarga, apa kau tidak memiliki rasa kasihan sama sekali?!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak, sebenarnya ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan lelaki yang dipukuli tadi tapi ia harus menuju ke UKS untuk memulihkannya.

"Baekhyun…" Taeyeon mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun refleks mundur, "Aku tidak suka." Lalu Baekhyun pun kembali membopong Dong Hee dan pergi mencari Kai untuk membantunya.

"Tch, pelacur yang jual mahal." Chanyeol berdecih, "Sehun kenapa kau diam saja."

"Itu adikmu ya, Taeyeon? Selamat sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan adik ipar yang tampan." Sehun yang masih melihat bayang-bayang Baekhyun yang menjauh hanya bisa terdiam. Karena kecantikan dan kesempurnaan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Bukan saatnya untuk mengatakan itu, Sehun."

Taeyeon menunduk. Terlihat matanya yang berair "Aku benar-benar mengecewakan"

"Hahahaha, sejak kapan seorang Kim Taeyeon murung seperti ini. Sudahlah, lagipula ia akan kembali dengan sendirinya. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Ucap Chanyeol. Sangat tumben ia berbicara panjang lebara seperti itu. Mungkin moodnya yang sedang baik.

Diam-diam Chanyeol menyeringai dengan menyeramkan.

"Lihat saja."

 **TBC**

HEHEHE sorry guysss, btw ini draftnya udah lama beungeutss, semenjak dari aku liburan smpe masuk kuliah, mau ngepost ga sempet2 karena kuliah yg super sibuk, baru minggu pertama masuk udah ada 2 tugas dan 2 presentasi huffft #collegelife #curhat

Ok deh gitu aja dulu.

Komen yg banyak ya biar gue nya juga semangat lanjutin cerita disela2 kesibukan q huhuhu #soksibuk


End file.
